


Demon

by That_random_weirdo



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Gen, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_random_weirdo/pseuds/That_random_weirdo
Summary: Heartrender Kaz. That's it. That's all I have to say.





	Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm new. I had a couple of these crappy fics lying around, so I decided I might as well post them. This is for a heartrender Kaz prompt I got a while back, so....have 700-ish words of my idiocy, I guess.

Kaz Brekker was a monster.  
He knew that’s what the people said. What others whispered behind closed doors, as they glanced around to make sure he was not watching. What his enemies said after he was through with them. What was breathed out following the failed plea, almost a prayer, begging for mercy as he exacted his vengeance.  
But there were no prayers in the Barrel, and no mercy to be spared for the weak among the dregs of humanity that found themselves trapped in the most dangerous area of Ketterdam. Kaz knew that better than anyone else. There had been no mercy for him, and there would be none for those foolish enough to find themselves in his path.  
He had fought his way to the top, usurping the pathetic fools that believed that they ran the Barrel. His hands were stained with blood, and his skin bore the scars of countless fights. He had earned every bit of fear directed towards him, and had paid in blood. And now, in his kingdom of thieves, he could look down upon the chaos befalling those that had been left in the aftermath of his rise to power.  
Kaz knew that his position was far from secure. That every day, there would be an attempt to overthrow him. That every day would be spent walking down the razor’s edge of life and death.  
He knew this, and he reveled in it.  
Dirtyhands stared coldly at the battered body of the traitor before him. The boy had long since departed, the monster stepping into place and delivering justice where justice was due.  
The man looked up, crying out in despair as he saw the dead shark’s eyes fixed upon him. He already knew that he would not leave this encounter alive.  
Ending him was almost laughably easy. A single twist and flesh was rent from bone. A simple flick of the wrist and skin peeled off in strips. The man convulsed wildly, bloody froth bubbling over his lips, before jerking once and lying still.  
Killing came naturally to Kaz. Death was woven deeply into the very form of his being. And he would have it no other way.  
Helvar had called him a demon.  
He didn’t know just how right he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice in the comments. I tend to check on my account at night, when I am much more likely to burst into tears.


End file.
